


Из ненаписанного письма

by helly_x



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1510367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helly_x/pseuds/helly_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>То, что мы хотим, - это не всегда то, что нам действительно нужно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Из ненаписанного письма

Я разбирала сегодня старые бумаги на чердаке и наткнулась на пачку твоих писем. Сколько же времени прошло с тех пор? Больше пяти лет, а я все никак не могу заставить себя их выбросить…

Иногда мне кажется, они последнее, что связывает меня с прошлым. С радостной, легкомысленной  юностью. Смеешься? Но это правда. Гарри однажды обмолвился, что те  годы были похожи на жуткую сказку. Кровавую, жестокую, и все-таки прекрасную. Мерлин, какими же мы были наивными!  Делили мир на черное и белое, бесконечно верили в себя и ни секунды не сомневались в прекрасном будущем, которое нас ожидает.

Никто не предупредил нас, что оно может быть серым и унылым. Что хороший конец обещает лишь отсутствие крупных неприятностей, а не фейерверки. 

Помнишь день рождения Гарри тем первым, послевоенным летом? Ты как раз был в Лондоне и тоже пришел. Мы всей компанией завалились в какой-то паб, заказали все, что стояло в меню и смеялись, смеялись… Тогда ты спросил меня, счастлива ли я. Я c улыбкой ответила, что иначе и быть не может.

Это был последний день, когда я верила, что все еще впереди, что все будет так, как я хочу.

А потом из моей придуманной картины мира начал выпадать кусочек за кусочком. Первым разочарованием стал брак.

Мы с Роном любим друг друга. Не помнишь, кто сказал, что одной любви недостаточно? Рон  злился из-за того, что я вечерами пропадала в библиотеке, а я не понимала, зачем бесцельно  протирать мантию на диване.  Он хотел детей, я — независимости. Он ревновал меня к каждому встречному волшебнику… и ни разу после свадьбы не пригласил на свидание. В конце концов мне удалось отстоять свое желание заниматься наукой. А вот нашу с тобой дружбу — нет. Я первой перестала писать тебе, отсылая назад нераспечатанные пергаменты. Ты был одним из моих самых драгоценных приобретений и — единственным, принадлежавшим мне одной. Но я посчитала это нечестным по отношению к Рону, детям и особенно к тебе. И решила, что должна сделать выбор.

Я не сомневаюсь  его правильности, но все равно скучаю по тебе. По нашим редким встречам,  твоим письмам, сдержанным и коротким, словно ты боялся мне наскучить. Словно ты мог мне наскучить. (Я догадывалась, чего стоила тебе эта сдержанность). По твоему голосу, нараспев произносящему «Герм-Ивонна». Никто больше не зовет меня так.

А я до сих пор не могу отделаться от дурацкой привычки мысленно разговаривать с тобой...

Кстати, я так и не стала великой волшебницей, как я уверяла тебя. Несмотря на всю помощь миссис Уизли, и вопреки ее молчаливому неодобрению, оказалось очень сложно совмещать карьеру и семью, проводить исследования и помогать детям с уроками, ходить по магазинам и посещать научные конференции.

Что же еще в моей жизни пошло не так… Дружба? Да, пожалуй, Гарри стал для меня самым большим разочарованием.

Наверное,  стоило забить тревогу еще тогда, после шестого курса, когда мы скитались по лесам, в поисках хоркруксов. Каждый вечер у костра Гарри повествовал нам, как сильно он ненавидит этого ублюдка. Что клянется убить при  следующей же встрече.

Была одна фраза, на которую я не обратила внимания:

—  А ведь я почти поверил ему! — Гарри  гневно повторял ее раз за разом.

Ни о Воландеморте,  убившем его родителей, ни о Беллатрисе, повинной в смерти Сириуса, Гарри столько не говорил. Я тогда решила, что он слегка тронулся на мыслях о мести. Но нет. Как выяснилось позже, он просто тронулся на Снейпе.

Когда я начала понимать это? Наверное, после похорон, когда Гарри вместо того, чтобы поддержать Джинни, помчался к нему в больницу и сидел там безвылазно до тех пор, пока Снейп не пришел в себя. А услышав эту радостную новость, немедленно аппарировал в Нору.

Через несколько дней, когда разрешили визиты, Кингсли решил лично передать Снейпу свои извинения и орден Мерлина. Отец Рона как представитель Министерства должен был сопровождать его,  и миссис Уизли  вбила себе в голову, что мы тоже должны присутствовать чтобы «создать теплую семейную атмосферу». Гарри пришлось тащить почти силком. Да и в самой палате он прятался за нашими спинами, пока министр  торжественно и обстоятельно перечислял заслуги профессора перед магическим миром.

Закутавшийся в одеяло до самого подбородка герой рассеянно кивал и с плохо скрываемой раздражением поочередно разглядывал нас.

—  Мистер Поттер, —  внезапно рявкнул Снейп, и Кингсли от неожиданности поперхнулся своей речью, —  вы и дальше собираетесь топтаться у дверей или все-таки войдете?!

Гарри на секунду замер, а затем как загипнотизированный медленно двинулся к кровати. Там он и простоял до конца церемонии, не знаю куда девать руки, но не отводя взгляда от бледного лица Снейпа.  

Потом потянулись долгие месяцы неопределенности. Когда настроение моего друга скакало от мрачной депрессии к беспричинному оптимизму.

И эта его новая привычка. Знаешь, он ведь раньше Снейпа за глаза иначе как Снейпом, ну или «сальноволосым ублюдком» не называл.  А тут заладил: профессор да профессор. Рон как-то не выдержал: «Что же ты его сразу директором не называешь?» Гарри даже растерялся: «Это, говорит, слишком официально». Рон заржал: «Зато профессор —  так уютненько, по-домашнему». А Гарри жутко покраснел. 

Спустя некоторое время начались странные отлучки, когда мы не знали, где его искать. Через несколько дней он являлся сам, помятый, молчаливый, с виноватыми глазами и бессмысленно счастливый улыбкой. А Джинни потом вечерами ревела у меня на плече: «Я уверена, что у него кто-то есть!» Я утешала, как могла, и не верила до последнего.

Затем настал тот самый вечер, разделивший нашу дружбу на до и после. А если быть честной, то попросту положивший ей конец.

Это была первая годовщина со дня победы над Волдемортом.

Был большой прием в министерстве, последовавший за ним бал, скучные  речи с перечислением фамилий погибших, платочки, которые женщины, всхлипывая, прижимали к глазам, еще один орден для спасителя магического мира – а как же без этого, тихий голос Гарри, посвящающий награду «человеку, которому он обязан своей победой», и осветившая весь зал благодарная улыбка Джинни…

Мне тогда подумалось, что наконец-то все начинает налаживаться. А через пять минут мой мир рухнул.

Я вышла в коридор и за углом услышала знакомое шипение:

—  Что за представление ты устроил?

—  Иди, к черту, Северус, ты прекрасно знаешь, кого я имел в виду!

Я похолодела.

—  И видимо хотел, чтобы другие тоже поняли!! —  Снейп почти кричал.

—  Как бы я посмел, – язвительно отозвался Гарри, —  я же прекрасно помню, какой трус мой бывший профессор!

—  Трус?! Да я…

—  Именно трус, —  ожесточенно подтвердил Гарри. — И не нужно кормить меня сказочками о том, что не хочешь лишать меня прекрасного будущего. Ты просто трясешься за свою репутацию.  Она ведь самое главное для тебя, не так ли? Затем следует работа, твоя бесценная библиотека, твое чертово спокойствие. А я плетусь в конце списка, где-то между ковриком для ног и портретом покойной матушки!

—  Поттер, тебе не кажется, что ты стал себе  слишком много позволять?

—  Забыл свое место? — в голосе Гарри напополам с горечью плескалось отчаяние. —  Я устал бегать за тобой, Северус,  устал притворяться. А ты не помогаешь, самое большее милостиво позволяешь себя любить.

— Я не просил себя… — с напряжением начал Снейп и запнулся.

—  Видишь, ты даже вслух не можешь этого произнести.—  устало сказал Гарри. —  Может ты и прав. Может все, что мне нужно, это любящая жена и пара детишек. А что, будем образцовой  семьей, на радость домохозяйкам.  Хочешь, даже назову сына в твою честь?!– Гарри был близок к истерике. 

Я зажала себе рот рукой, но не могла заставить себя сдвинуться с места.

— Куда это ты собрался? — яростно прошипел Снейп.

—  Вот прямо сейчас пойду и сделаю Джинни предложение. И все будут счастливы: и Джинни, и миссис Уизли, и ты, и может быть, даже я… — его голос сорвался.

За углом послышались приближающиеся шаги, затем звуки борьбы, сопровождавшейся обвиняющими возгласами Гарри и невнятным успокаивающим бормотанием Снейпа. Затем все стихло. В наступившей тишине  было слышно лишь тяжелое дыхание и звуки поцелуев. Затем шаги стали удаляться и замерли вдали.

Больше в тот вечер ни Гарри, ни Снейп так и не появились.

Я не стала никому рассказывать об этом. И не потому, что хотела защитить Гарри. Просто не знала, как сказать, что они со Снейпом… спят?…трахаются?  … встречаются? … вместе? Это было настолько дико, что порой я сомневалася в услышанном. Словно этот разговор можно было понять как-то иначе.

Пару раз Гарри порывался со мной поговорить. По его красным щекам я сразу понимала, о чем пойдет речь, и отговаривалась срочными делами. А чего он от меня ожидал? Понимания? Поддержки? Совета? В конце концов он за спиной у свой девушки и моей подруги  трахался со старым уродливым учителем, а затем как ни в чем не бывало приходил в Нору и садился  с нами за стол.

Выплыло наружу все совершенно случайно.  Знаете, у магглов есть такая штука «сoming out», когда однополые пары объявляют о своих отношениях; дословно переводится как «выход из туалета». В общем, на очередном торжественном приеме Рон куда-то отлучился. А через пару минут из туалета послышалась брань и крики. Когда все сбежались туда, то увидели Гарри с Роном, катающихся по полу, и Снейпа, надгробным изваянием замершего в углу.

—  Рон, милый, прекрати! Ты с ума сошел!—  увещевала его миссис Уизли, пока Билл оттаскивал моего жениха  от Гарри.

—  Я сошел с ума? —  заорал Рон, — а может это ваш драгоценный Гарри не в себе? Потому что либо у меня проблемы со зрением, либо он тут только что сосался со Снейпом!

Наступила гробовая тишина.

—  Что ты такое говоришь? – испуганно прошептала Джинни.

—  Ваш брат, мисс Уизли, —  раздался спокойный голос Снейпа, —  пытается в  свойственной ему вульгарной манере сообщить, что застал нас с мистером Поттером в ситуации, свидетельствующей о наших неподобающе близких отношениях.

—  Близких, – тупо повторила Джинни.

—  Я приношу свои извинения  мистеру Уизли и надеюсь, что увиденное не отразится на его хрупкой  психике. А теперь прошу разрешения откланяться, дабы, — тут уголок его рта дернулся в злой ухмылке, —  мы могли закончить начатое.

Твердым шагом он подошел к Гарри, крепко схватил его за рукав и немедленно аппарировал.

Последующие дни я помню довольно смутно. Я неотлучно была в Норе, помогая справляться с истериками Джинни, тихими удивленными слезами миссис Уизли, приступами бешенства Рона. Прятала от них газеты, в которых чего только не было написано. Причем грязи, которой газетчики  щедро поливали Гарри и Снейпа, хватало нам всем. Строились совершенно дикие догадки о том, что происходило по ночам в спальнях Хогвартса и кто же был первой любовью Мальчика-Который-Оказался-Изращенцем.

Несмотря на весь этот кошмар, семейство Уизли пребывало в твердом убеждении, что Гарри скоро опомнится. Ведь это же Снейп!!  Я не разделяла их надежд, потому что помнила горячечный шепот Гарри тогда, в коридоре, и видела его глаза, которые он поднял на Снейпа перед тем, как  аппарировать. В них было неверие, благодарность, нежность и что-то, чему я не смогла подобрать названия, но сразу узнала. Однажды ты посмотрел так на меня. В одном я была совершенно уверена: такие взгляды не бросают на тех, с кем просто спят.

Через месяц шумиха вокруг них поутихла, а еще через два Гарри связался с нами сам. Краснея и бледнея, но при этом не терпящим возражений тоном он объявил что они «с профессором теперь живут вместе» и  гораздо тише, что «ему нас не хватает». Мы встретились на следующий день: Рон, я, Джинни, Гарри и Снейп. Тот сидел прямой как палка в своей наглухо застегнутой мантии и весьма убедительно делал вид, что происходящее его не касается. Большую часть обеда мы провели в неловком молчании,  отвлекаясь лишь на перемену блюд. Затем встали и, посетовав на неотложные дела, с облегчением попрощались.

Теперь мы видимся значительно чаще:  раз в две недели на выходных и почти по всем праздникам, да и разговариваем почти свободно.  Но нас —  того золотого гриффиндорского трио —  уже давно не существует. Нет ни того мальчишки с сияющими глазами, который, без умолку болтая, делился самыми страшными секретами и подбивал остальных на безумные проделки, ни его друга, с восхищением смотревшего ему в рот и стремившегося во всем на него походить, ни меня – той растрепанной девчонки, готовой пойти за обоими на край света. Есть замкнутый молодой человек в черном с аккуратно зачесанными волосами и настороженным взглядом, рыжеволосый аврор, предпочитающий всем разговорам пиво, и усталая женщина, выдавливающая из себя приветливость и внимательность.

Через месяц мне исполнится двадцать семь. Всего лишь двадцать семь.  А я иногда чувствую себя древней старухой. Усталой настолько, что приходится заставлять себя вставать по утром, готовить завтрак, возиться с детьми. Мерлин, это же мои мечты, то, чего  я хотела с детства! Что же случилось с ними? Что случилось со мной? Где та наивная девочка, смотревшая на мир широко распахнутыми глазами? И почему я не заметила, как этот мир из волшебной сказки превратился в унылую слякоть?

Ты бы наверняка возразил, что я накручиваю себя. В конце концов у меня нет причин жаловаться на жизнь. У меня заботливый муж, двое прекрасных детей и, несмотря ни на что, любимая работа.

Так счастлива ли я? Да. Обо мне волнуются, любят, ждут.

Но знаешь мой самый страшный секрет? Иногда я завидую Гарри. Я знаю, что он сломал себе жизнь, и  уже никогда не будет героем детских грез, что в их со Снейпом доме на Спиннерс Энд почти не бывает гостей. Знаю, что помощник зельевара – не та профессия, о которой он мечтал.

А затем я вспоминаю то самое выражение в его глазах, которое впервые увидела девять лет назад и которое до сих появляется в них, когда он смотрит на Снейпа. И снова слышу твой голос.

Счастлива ли я? Нет, и довольно об этом.


End file.
